Yours, Mine and Ours
by YourFairytale
Summary: It was just one of their things. (Warning for minor sexual happenings.)


Blaine wasted no time taking Sebastian's hand as they walked out of their usual coffee shop. They were on one of their little romantic dates; they had spent the whole afternoon all cuddled together in their usual booth, the coziest most private one in the place. Intertwining their fingers together as they walked down one of the busy streets of New York, Blaine let out a happy sigh, stealing a glance of his husband, a smile spreading across his face. Sometimes he didn't know how he got so lucky. He would never get over the fact that this gorgeous man was his. No one else's. Giving Sebastian's hand a gently squeeze before bringing it up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Mm, mine." He murmured, smiling sweetly at him.

Sebastian turned his head, looking at Blaine with the smile that never failed to make Blaine go weak in the knees, the smile that said "_I am so in love with you, you idiot_." He squeezed Blaine's hand back before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek, whispering. "Yours."

….

Their apartment was dark and quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the city and the soft whimpers and the shaky, hard breaths coming from the master bedroom. Sebastian had his husband underneath him. Blaine wrapped his legs tight around Sebastian as they rocked their hot, slick bodies against each other desperately. Sebastian attached his lips to Blaine's neck, sucking on it hard to leave his third mark of the night. They had went out tonight, for dinner, and let's just say that their waiter's attention was primarily on Blaine and Sebastian did not like it one bit. So as soon as they got home (they almost didn't even make it home, to be honest.) Sebastian was all revved up and ready to mark what was his. Blaine _loved_ it. Letting out a loud, helpless whimper, Blaine dug his nails into Sebastian's back, feeling so close to the edge, he begged for more. Sebastian leaned his forehead against Blaine's as he quickened his movements just a little before capturing Blaine's lips with a hungry, needy kiss. "Mm, you are mine." Sebastian growled as the kiss broke, tugging on Blaine's bottom lip with his teeth.

Blaine nodded quickly, panting hard, moaning softly as Sebastian bit his lip. "Y-yours." He whined. He tightened his arms and legs around Sebastian, letting out a loud moan as he hit his climax, clinging to his husband for dear life as he also went over the edge, whimpering over and over and over again as they moved desperately against each other before Sebastian collapsed against Blaine, pressing soft kisses to his neck as they calmed down, whispering. "My baby. Mine."

Blaine just grinned, his eyes closed and his arms still wrapped around Sebastian, he whispered. "Yours."

….

They funny part is that they hardly ever used the word "ours". Sure, obviously they would sometimes, "our bed, our home, etc". But not as often. Hell even after all this time they still claimed their dogs as "my Flounder" and "my Max" not "our Flounder and Max". Oh_ no_! Absolutely not! They were just giant children, really.

….

Sebastian rolled over onto his stomach, a satisfied smile plastered across his face as he stretched a little, letting out a soft groan. He sighed happily, burying his face into Blaine's pillow. "Mm." He hummed softly as he held the pillow close. All he could smell was Blaine and it was absolutely intoxicating. "Mine." He whispered before letting out a muffled groan as his phone started to ring. He wanted to ignore it. He wanted to drink his coffee (that Blaine was in the kitchen making, wearing only his boxers and one of Sebastian's button up shirts.), cuddle with his husband, and maybe go for round two. He rolled over with a sigh, deciding that he should at least see who it is. When he saw it was their surrogate, he answered it. "Hello?" His eyebrows raised as his eyes widened. "What? Okay! We'll be right there!" He said, hanging up the phone and quickly getting up out of the bed, hurrying to pull on his clothes and shoes. "B!" He called, grabbing his husbands shoes and pants. "Blaine!" His voice was excited, a bright smile on his face as he rushed into the kitchen.

"What is it babe?" Blaine asked, surprised, not being able to help the smile that found his face when he saw his husband smile. "I was just about to bring the coffee…"

Sebastian shook his head, handing Blaine his clothes. "Forget the coffee! Put this on. We're going to be daddies!" He said, his smile still wide, breathing a little hard from all of the rushing. Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"She's in labor?!"

Sebastian nodded excitedly and Blaine jumped into Sebastian's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, cupping his face and kissing his lips over and over and over and over again. "We're going to be daddies!" He whispered, looking into Sebastian's eyes, smiling happily. They shared a soft and slow kiss before Sebastian put Blaine down and Blaine got dressed and they left.

….

After the longest seven hours ever, their gorgeous daughter was finally here. Sebastian stood there, holding his sweet baby girl in his arms, rocking her gently, singing to her quietly, careful not to wake the angel of a woman who was exhausted and sleeping on the hospital bed a few feet away. He would never be able to than her enough for giving him and Blaine the most perfect daughter.

Blaine came into the room after having gone to get coffee, he smiled to himself as he watched his husband and his daughter for a moment, his heart about to explode with happiness. He sat the cups down before going over and slipping his arms around Sebastian's waist from behind. "Hey daddy." He whisper softly, raising up a little to press a kiss to Sebastian's cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder, smiling as he looked down at the sweet baby. "Hello there Miss. Charlotte Grace."

Sebastian smiled, his eyes fluttering as he leaned into his husband a little, he let out a soft sigh of happiness. "Look at her." He whispered, looking at Charlotte, completely in love with her already, smiling even more, turning his head a little to look at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, pulling his eyes from his daughter to look at Sebastian. "She's perfect." He whispered, looking at Sebastian lovingly. He was sure he had never felt this much love before. "I'm so lucky." He pressed another kiss to his husband's cheek, hugging against him a little. "Mm, just look at my family."

Sebastian just smiled, mesmerized by the beautiful girl in his arms, his heart so full of love, and his stomach so full of butterflies, he shook his head, looking towards Blaine again, smiling even more. "Our family." He whispered.

Nodding gently, he looked at Sebastian, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to his lips before grinning, looking into Sebastian's eyes before looking back to Charlotte, he whispered, "Ours."


End file.
